happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2016
00:04:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:04:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:04:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:04:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:22:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:22:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:47:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:48:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:56:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:56:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 02:16:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:37:51 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:38:21 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:40:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:10:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:17:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:38:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:38:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:38:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:46:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:57:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:57:32 hi 03:57:39 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:58:00 I am literally going bonkers 04:15:58 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:16:25 boom 04:16:55 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:18:11 What even Terry lol 04:32:37 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:32:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:34:06 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:34:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:38:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:38:13 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:39:24 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:39:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:46:56 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:46:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:49:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:50:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:50:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:20 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:52:21 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:38 -!- EibmorcrebA has joined Special:Chat 04:52:47 Desi 04:52:49 Desi pm 04:52:53 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:54 I also left a message on ur wall 04:53:00 No. 04:53:06 Leave me the hell alone. 04:53:26 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:169859 04:53:49 Dude, I'm not gonna troll you, I just wanna speak with you privately about stuff. 04:53:54 I'm very civil. 04:54:23 Idgaf 04:54:39 Well, I did nothing to you personally. 04:54:53 Dude, do you really think I dox kittens and murder people with weird noses? 04:54:54 Lol 04:55:12 Idc 04:55:26 Why are you so bitter and rude to me? 04:55:49 I don't want to talk to you. Take a hint and get over it. 04:55:56 I'm trying to be incredibly nice and civil and I'm opoen to having a discussion with you 04:56:10 I don't want to talk to you. 04:56:16 It's not even concerning me 04:56:19 Just leave me alone. Thanks. 04:56:21 it's something you need to know 04:56:27 Okay have fun having Don bully you around 04:56:28 lol 04:56:33 I tried to warn you 04:56:34 hang on 04:56:35 what is going on 04:56:41 Desi's been bullying me 04:56:45 and refuses to talk to me personally 04:56:52 she rudely blocked pms and was yelling at me 04:56:53 Bullying? XD 04:56:57 Yes you are 04:57:04 I don't want to talk to you. 04:57:08 It's that simple. 04:57:11 People like you are why I left wikia 04:57:16 you are contributing to my mental anguish 04:57:36 You don't know me personally either. 04:58:16 hey 04:58:22 leave desi alone 04:58:23 And people like YOU are why I wonder why the hell I'm even alive. 04:58:26 she doesn't like talking to people sometimes 04:58:31 and she will block pms 04:58:34 That's no excuse to be rude to me. 04:58:46 she is rude to everyone once in awhiel 04:58:47 That's also nice threatening suicide against me 04:58:50 No excuse 04:58:57 man just leave her alone 04:59:00 sorry she is rude to you 04:59:01 I didn't threaten suicide 04:59:02 She has zero idea what I have gone through 04:59:08 she is in the same boat 04:59:09 You said you wonder why you're alive 04:59:12 Ditto to you 04:59:20 You want me to die? 04:59:22 Okay then 04:59:41 No. 04:59:41 Have fun having cost the life of someone you have never met 04:59:50 I don't want you to die 04:59:55 -!- Rohan Anthony Hordern has joined Special:Chat 04:59:58 Why are you so mean then 05:00:00 Jesus man 05:00:05 I'm sorry I joked about being sexist 05:00:08 and doxxing kittens 05:00:08 I meant ditto to you saying I have no idea what you've been through 05:00:16 Oh. 05:00:21 Well it's not a joke if it isn't funny. 05:00:34 If we could just talk, we could both be on better terms with eachother 05:00:44 I happen to have a more...sadistic sense of humor 05:00:46 -!- Rohan Anthony Hordern has left Special:Chat 05:00:56 but everyone is different 05:01:09 You're assuming that I'm a bully. 05:01:33 Because you 05:01:36 re bullying me 05:01:42 I'm not bullying you. 05:01:47 You remind me a lot of Spark 05:01:51 lol 05:01:53 Oh great. 05:01:56 Thanks. 05:01:57 What 05:02:14 Dude seriously you're really really stressing me out right now. 05:02:24 I'm not 05:02:26 Don't die. I'd never wish that upon anyone. 05:02:33 Then why did you say people like you 05:02:37 make me wonder why I'm alive 05:02:49 Hey, we have something in common 05:02:52 and I noticed this 05:02:57 People like you translates to: People who make jokes about serious things 05:03:12 aber 05:03:17 you are making her uncomfortable 05:03:22 please stop 05:03:26 desi 05:03:29 just be quiet 05:03:34 ._. 05:03:35 I am trying to deseclate this 05:03:40 both of you 05:03:43 stop arguing 05:03:56 I'm out. 05:04:00 See ya later. 05:04:01 I'm not a bad person for joking 05:04:16 and I get the impression we both have some sort of emotional/mental trauma 05:04:21 I can see that 05:04:24 we have that in common 05:04:25 The fact that you're inconsiderate is what bothers me. 05:04:29 I'm gonna leave. 05:04:36 I made a joke about doxing kittens dude 05:05:10 I like cats. 05:05:41 well 05:05:44 he is getting a ban 05:05:47 that was rude of him 05:05:54 and he broke some rules 05:07:09 He did? 05:08:59 brb 05:09:02 getting on phone 05:09:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:10:27 Okay 05:16:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:16:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:18:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:24:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:24:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:25:10 !on 05:25:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:25:48 hi desi 05:26:02 O_O 05:26:04 Hi 05:26:22 i am Bot Lumpy. I have been pocessed 05:27:30 Hi bot lumpy. I have been..umm.. 05:27:34 Idk lol 05:28:03 I eat.the souls of people my master tells me to.kill 05:29:29 Oh..good to know.. 05:29:52 my master says you are a sweet girl and never wants me to hurt.you 05:30:20 /kill Queen Desi 05:30:27 What the 05:31:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:31:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:31:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:31:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:31:30 Your master is wrong then lol 05:32:56 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 05:33:50 my master told me bot to kill you 05:33:59 i keep hid word 05:35:14 * Queen_Desi throws brick at Bot lumpy 05:35:17 Fight me. 05:35:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:35:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:35:37 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:35:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:36:55 * Bot_Lumpy self destructs in ordiance to master's orders 05:38:05 Fight me like a ma- well...animal...bot...thing... 05:40:15 Lol 05:40:19 It dead 05:40:28 You blew it up lol 05:41:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:41:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:41:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:41:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:43:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:43:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:43:02 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:43:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:43:15 * Queen_Desi hugs Lumpy Bot 05:43:20 I'm sorry < 05:43:28 I need anger management lol 05:45:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:46:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:46:44 Lol 05:46:58 It aint coming back on 05:47:02 Damn.sentient bots 05:47:53 Noooooo 05:48:05 * Queen_Desi brings Lumpy back to life 05:48:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:48:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:49:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:49:24 im alive 05:49:42 * Bot_Lumpy hugs Desi 05:49:56 Awe ^-^ 05:51:27 Thank you 05:51:30 Idk how you did it 05:51:44 thank you desi 05:51:48 *ally 05:51:51 But yeah. 05:51:56 You're welcome (h) 05:51:59 Want to play with the bot 05:51:59 Ugh Damon 05:52:09 (heart) 05:52:12 Wtff 05:52:13 Noooo 05:52:15 <3 05:52:20 <3 05:52:24 'heary 05:52:25 *wthhhhh 05:52:30 'heart 05:52:41 Pm the bot desi 05:52:47 And say what ever 05:52:49 Then 05:52:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:52:56 When it says it.has come in.the room 05:52:59 Do 05:53:02 !say 05:53:09 And ehat ever you want to.say 05:53:14 And it.should say it.here 05:53:42 I am bot lumpy. Love me. Love me. 05:53:46 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:54:10 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:54:47 Well you took bot lumpy the crazy way 05:54:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:55:02 XD 05:55:14 I am a Graham cracker, I'm crunchy and sweet. 05:55:27 Omg 05:55:38 Valkerry? Still a better love story than twilight 05:55:50 I am a little person inside a bot. 05:55:56 Lol 05:56:05 Nice 05:56:11 my ex wife still misses me 05:56:19 but her AIM IS GETTING BETTER 05:56:24 Hahah 05:56:41 Bot Lunpy kicks Pacfibit's ass 05:56:48 I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle. Here is my spout. 05:56:54 oh wait that is me 05:57:00 Lol 05:57:09 Conflicting personalities 05:57:10 ASHALLY FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 05:57:18 Sorry I had to do that xD 05:57:22 Nice ship name 05:57:27 Thanks ^-^ 05:57:34 Gobi Gobi Gobi 05:57:48 This is the ship name for me and kolbir 05:57:53 Or at least ehat i use 05:58:19 Gavidot 05:58:20 'gavidot 05:58:28 'desi 05:58:32 'ally 05:58:37 ? 05:58:43 GOBI sounds like an elf from Harry potter. 05:58:48 Hahahahah 05:58:50 Dobby 05:58:54 Lol yeah 05:59:08 Gobi like the desert 05:59:09 Lol 05:59:25 Want one of my fave songs 05:59:32 I wouldn't eat that. 05:59:35 It sounds gross. 05:59:40 No 05:59:46 Desert 05:59:49 Like ssndy 05:59:50 Sand 06:00:02 Hahahahah 06:00:33 gage is.listening to Life is Beautiful by S.I.X.X A.M 06:07:40 Ha 06:07:56 My mother will be so disappointed in me.. 06:08:04 I Juan-t to kill you 06:08:11 This is getting weird 06:08:13 The puns no 06:08:28 The puns should be killed with fire. 06:08:29 lol 06:08:42 PLAY TIME IS OGRE 06:08:44 Bad Company by Five Finger Death Ounch 06:08:46 punch 06:08:51 Is a great song 06:09:03 Terrrehhhhhhh 06:09:07 Pmmmm on gf 06:09:21 Lol 06:09:34 Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me 06:09:44 Nice 06:09:53 Smash mouth all star 06:10:26 No 06:10:31 * Bot_Lumpy tackles Gage and Ally in a hug, accidentally killing them, as the usual 06:10:58 someone once told me the world was macaroni. I wasn't the smartest child to my dad. 06:11:10 Lol 06:11:16 We are all having fun 06:11:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:11:35 ;-; 06:11:36 Juan, the firey asshole whomruins my life 06:11:57 boobs 06:12:06 Lime boobs* 06:12:08 F is for friends who do stuff together , U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all. Right here in the deep blue sea. 06:12:09 Ask Ally 06:12:25 What 06:12:31 drunken Smurfs 06:12:34 Omg 06:12:35 Lik 06:12:38 Lol 06:12:45 F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN. U IS FOR URANIUM BOMBS. N IS FOR NO SURVIVORS WHEN YOU- 06:13:03 YOU ARE GAY, GAY GAY, YOU ARE GAY, GAY GAY 06:13:08 Ong 06:13:09 Lol 06:13:12 Guys 06:13:15 Syug? 06:13:24 F is for frolickin through all the flowers. U is for ukulele. N is for nose pickin, sharing gum and sand lickin. Right with my best buddy. 06:13:26 Addicted by Saving Abel 06:13:44 why is the gravity Falls chat full of sin 06:13:50 What 06:14:02 TERRRYYYY 06:14:04 the gravity falls chat is full of sin 06:14:08 I PMMMED YOUUUUU 06:14:17 your mom is a sin 06:14:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:15:14 the gravity falls chat is full of sin 06:15:20 * Bot_Lumpy smacks Gage's hand 06:15:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:15:50 sin is only of preception no sin is absoulte 06:15:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:16:17 Hey Mickey you so fine. You that girl that blow my mind. Hey Mickey. Hey Mickey. 06:16:30 Lol 06:16:43 I said blow XD 06:16:55 press b to blow 06:16:58 b 06:17:13 I blow a candle 06:17:30 because that doesn't sound dirty 06:17:35 WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS. WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TO THE END. NO TIME FOR LOSIN CUZ WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS 06:17:35 what it my bday 06:18:07 My birthday is unknown, as I die over and over 06:18:10 Bot Lumpy three idiots in oneXD 06:18:42 we're the three friends no one wants :D 06:18:44 I do bot know who I am 06:19:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:19:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:19:12 who am I 06:19:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:19:26 I am god 06:19:41 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:19:47 All heil Bot Lumly 06:19:50 Are canblistic god 06:19:54 Our* 06:20:04 Lumpy, the patron God of HTF Wiki 06:20:31 Omg 06:20:40 Lets make an religion of HTF 06:20:52 Where the literal fuck is Neil 06:21:00 Idk 06:21:03 But 06:21:03 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:21:06 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:21:08 He is missing out on epicness 06:21:36 I am Dank BOI (Bot) 06:21:51 Nooooooooo 06:22:00 Desi left 06:22:06 Ally* 06:22:24 rip 06:22:38 think internet problem 06:22:42 so 06:22:45 whose making the blog 06:22:49 for the religion 06:23:01 That was a joke 06:23:04 But it bw funnt 06:23:06 Probably me 06:23:24 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:23:36 Omg 06:23:41 It be funny to make a mythos too 06:24:00 Anyways 06:24:02 Steph 06:24:14 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:24:15 I wish steph would get on 06:24:22 i might message her wall 06:24:48 yeah 06:25:21 Have you 06:25:26 Have I? 06:25:31 Ever read hsr page 06:25:43 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:25:47 her userpage? 06:27:10 Yeah 06:27:19 She is one of.ournheaviest editord 06:27:24 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sandgar/Poll_on_if_Sandgar_should_be_demoted 06:27:28 Omg 06:27:31 Hiss 06:27:33 Hiss 06:27:34 Hiss 06:27:37 Lol 06:27:58 lol 06:28:57 Im going to officially appolgize tomher 06:29:11 I don't feel good 06:29:12 That's good 06:29:14 awh 06:29:21 maybe send her a message somehow 06:29:25 if she doesn't see it 06:29:30 I'm gonna die from heat 06:29:38 Why? 06:29:48 My room is super hot 06:30:16 The AC isn't on. 06:30:32 awh 06:30:36 Plus, with my stomach hurting, it's not very fun. 06:30:53 * Bot_Lumpy gets a leaf and waves air at Ally 06:31:16 Omg I wish 06:31:41 Why is ac off 06:31:49 And check.wiki activity 06:31:50 Also 06:31:57 HTFan resigned 06:32:01 yeah I saw 06:32:06 Brb 06:32:08 wasn't he an admin? 06:32:20 or a rollback or somefin 06:33:17 She 06:33:21 And an admin 06:33:53 Oh my freaking gosh the AC is finally on. 06:33:57 Good 06:34:02 Also 06:34:07 Nvm 06:34:19 I need tums 06:34:22 Brb 06:34:48 when I look at her contribution page it has the admin tag 06:35:20 everything does lol 06:35:22 Really 06:35:25 yea 06:35:31 Shenhas an admin tag still 06:35:33 they're still admin it looks like 06:35:39 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:HTFan 06:35:45 everything has it 06:35:54 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HTFan 06:36:01 but okay xD 06:36:10 brb 06:36:12 Ih 06:36:23 No she doesn't 06:36:30 Lol 06:36:38 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 06:36:51 Ill get HWU to look at it soon 06:37:11 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 06:37:14 I think i need to take his tag off 06:37:23 Yea 06:37:41 Y'all have admin elections a lot lol 06:38:42 Nope 06:38:49 We wont have an election for a long time 06:38:57 Yea 06:39:14 Wait, huh? 06:39:23 Confuzzled 06:40:02 We did 06:40:04 At one time 06:40:07 I feel like I'm dying rn >~< 06:40:09 But not.recently 06:40:11 And aww 06:40:23 Is your stomach that bad 06:40:35 It hurts a lot 06:40:44 >~< 06:41:48 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1073782 06:41:59 Terry can you be nice and comment on tghis 06:42:02 And aww 06:42:09 * Sandgar hugs ally 06:42:51 Its late 06:42:57 I need some freaking gingerale 06:43:02 I'll comment on it on the morning 06:43:31 K 06:43:35 We need stuff donw 06:43:41 Or.i will.never get unblocked 06:43:49 So dont forget 06:44:58 We have no gingerale ._. 06:45:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:45:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:45:31 But guess what we do freaking have 06:48:08 Lol 06:48:11 I love milk too 06:48:22 But i like other stuff 06:48:46 I hate milk 06:49:01 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 06:49:12 But I do like cheese and ice cream but I can't have it so rip 06:50:27 Yeah 06:50:39 Get lactose free stuff 06:50:46 And you can eat all you want :3 06:50:57 The only thing I can really eat is vegetables and fruit 06:51:04 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 06:51:17 Everything else hates me 06:53:19 I have go go do stuff 06:53:21 Well 06:53:27 Eggs and fish 06:53:30 *to go 06:53:36 Oh 06:53:37 Bye 06:53:54 I'm gonna be up all night probably ._. 06:54:01 Ughhh 06:54:09 The struggle is real 06:54:10 I thought you were going 06:54:24 Yeah I have to do some work @Gage 06:54:33 Cleaning and whatnot. 06:54:52 Byeee o/ 06:54:59 Have good night guys 06:55:25 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:55:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:55:32 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:57:55 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:58:44 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 07:00:50 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 07:09:47 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 07:10:17 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 10:15:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:11:02 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 11:11:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 11:11:04 !updatelogs 11:11:19 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 13:17:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:43:31 !ersion 13:43:33 !ver 13:43:34 Mr Creeper500: I'm running chatbot-rb v1.1.1 14:04:43 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 14:06:24 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 14:11:38 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 14:11:48 ok. 14:49:47 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 15:19:10 Damn I need to check this place more 'XD 15:45:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:17:18 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 17:17:48 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 17:17:52 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 17:22:08 hello all 17:34:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:36:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:37:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:38:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:41:41 !say Bot Lumpy back up and running 17:41:41 Bot Lumpy back up and running 17:41:49 wb 17:43:19 They made me look like an idiot last night 17:43:27 oh 17:44:08 hopefully this wiki will increase popularity when the movie comes out 17:44:47 Yeah, even more internet episodes would help 17:44:59 which we can at least be sure we're getting 17:45:19 aha 17:46:46 Thread:71575 17:56:00 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 17:56:12 What? 17:56:38 o/ 17:57:36 Dont Yank My Chain Is A 'frustrated 'no Episode 17:57:43 I can talk now! Yay for Bots, soon the world will be our's 17:58:14 Bot Lumpy Is Better Than The Normal And Bland Wikiabot 17:58:33 Yep 17:59:01 'yes 'wink 17:59:15 I am the best bot ever, praise the master! 18:00:58 PRAISE BOT LUMPY OR ELSE! 18:01:35 !Lumpy kill the opposers 18:01:36 * Bot_Lumpy rips the opposers 's guts out through their eye sockets 18:01:54 And Thats How HTF Ended 18:02:01 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 18:02:30 In a blaze of fire, brought on by an army of sentient chat loggers 18:03:24 All Opposers Get Killed By Bot Lumpy 18:03:54 Or Bot Lumpy Army 18:04:25 all bots answer to me 18:05:09 aha 18:05:52 This Is What All The Opposers Will End Up Like: 'Tongueincheek 18:06:03 i hate that episode 18:06:25 Tounge And Cheek Is The Funniest Cause Of The Ending 18:06:26 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:06:44 Nope 18:06:52 Wishy washy is also awful 18:06:54 Heya Mimey 18:07:00 Mime Doesnt Talk 18:07:02 'wishywashy 18:07:09 *waves at everyone* 18:07:38 Mondo Should Do More HTF Breaks 18:07:39 *hands everyone a balloon animal* 18:08:14 They're doing another internet season @Vlad 18:08:58 'flippy 18:09:29 Season 5 Will Be Like 'wishywashy @Mr Creeper500 18:09:59 'wishywashy is one of my personal favorite episodes, so I hope so 18:10:20 NO GOD PLEASE NO! ITS HATED CAUSE OF PETUNIA'S DEATH 18:11:21 -!- Burpfartski has joined Special:Chat 18:11:27 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:11:29 umm 18:11:37 -!- Burpfartski has joined Special:Chat 18:11:40 Burpfartski Has A Funny Name 18:11:55 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 18:12:06 -!- Burpfartski was banned from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 18:12:07 -!- Burpfartski has left Special:Chat 18:12:13 *sigh* 18:12:14 Known troll 18:12:26 MIME SIGHED! VOICE CONFORMED 18:12:39 *eats peanuts* 18:14:11 *offers peanuts to everyone* 18:14:32 Dont End Up Choking On Peanuts Or Else You Will Die Like Mime In Happy Trails 18:14:56 *eats peanuts iwithout/i chocking* 18:15:01 *in mimic language* "I have been careful since that." 18:15:10 VOICE CONFORMED 18:15:55 *reads invisible magazine* 18:16:05 Luckily chat is non-canon 18:16:21 Mole is a Blind Bastard 18:17:08 *in mimic language* "I don't like that Mole." 18:17:15 What Is Your Favorite Death In HTF? Example: Cuddles In TWSOTT 18:17:36 ah 18:18:02 I like it when lumpy dies in hiwthi 18:18:15 Mine is Shifty's in Easy for you to Sleigh 18:19:05 ^ 18:19:55 Probably Doesnt Like Any Deaths Cause He Does Not Want His Friends To Die 18:20:01 Mime 18:20:28 -!- Gus3329 has joined Special:Chat 18:20:52 3....2.....1..... 18:20:53 Hi! 18:20:53 Hi! 18:20:59 hallo gus 18:21:00 Hi! 18:21:01 Hi! 18:21:02 spam? 18:21:05 spam. 18:21:07 SPAM ALERT 18:21:15 -!- Gus3329 was banned from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 18:21:16 -!- Gus3329 has left Special:Chat 18:21:18 *sighs again* 18:21:34 VOICE CONFORMED 18:21:43 he has a quiet sigh i believe 18:22:08 ^ 18:22:27 -!- Andrew332 has joined Special:Chat 18:22:32 rumor is that when Lumpy pushed Mime in doggone it he may have made a grunt noise 18:22:41 or was it lumpy 18:22:56 And Mimey made a yelp in "The Random Acts of Silence". 18:23:20 I think that was the paper cut 18:23:28 Mime Screamed In As You Wish When He Saw The Rocket 18:23:33 When Flippy cut his eye. 18:23:39 *Fliqpy 18:23:44 I didn't hear it 18:23:45 He did make a gargling sound in Keepin' it Real 18:23:57 BTW, does anyone of you have FB? 18:24:05 Not allowed to ask that 18:24:19 Sorry... 18:24:23 It's fine 18:24:28 it's not our rule 18:24:34 it's Wikia's 18:24:36 I am just trying to make a Facebook account for HTF fans... 18:24:49 there already is one 18:24:55 but it isnt on facebook 18:24:59 it is here 18:25:00 lol 18:25:09 https://www.twitter.com/HTFWiki 18:25:15 We also have that 18:25:18 *opens Forestbook instead* 18:25:31 Forestbook? 18:25:40 HTF version of FB 18:25:55 Handy In A Nutshell: 'frustrated 'no 'Cuddlefan 18:26:12 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 18:26:18 *writes to Cuddles* "How does Handy type when he has no hands?" 18:26:35 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 18:26:41 Or Builds When He Has No Hands? 18:26:41 'heidy 18:26:46 He uses his head? XD 18:26:48 As long as it's off camera 18:27:10 *checks friends requests* 18:27:15 handy getting angry is awesome 18:27:39 Inanimate Insanity Is Awesome 18:27:45 *adds Lammy to his friends, then logs out from Forestbook* 18:28:16 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 18:28:35 that pirate icon should be russell instead 18:29:06 I'll talk to our image guy about getting one made 18:29:12 Guys, what could be Mime's zodiac sign? 18:29:13 ok 18:29:15 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:29:16 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:29:17 idk 18:29:27 when was he born? 18:29:31 The Flippy Cusor Should Be Replaced With A Toothy Cusor 18:29:41 *reads his Capricorn horoscope* 18:29:53 Oh, Mime is a Capricorn. 18:29:58 Or Lumpy 18:30:09 I thought he is Cancer or something like that. 18:30:16 The Flippy thing was voted in I believe, but there is a way to change it in your personal .css I believe 18:30:49 *gets happy after reading it* 18:30:54 Mime Has Lots Of Invisible Things Whats Next? Invisible Computer? He's On The Computer Now Hes Using It But Is It Invisble? 18:31:00 Talk to HelloWhatsUp 18:31:15 Idk 18:31:18 I think his computer IS invisible. XD 18:31:24 He's the one in charge of cursors 18:31:29 Maybe he has an invisible mouse though 18:31:56 It's a cartoon, not real life 18:31:56 * Andrew332 hands Mime a can of Coke 18:32:18 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:32:19 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:32:25 *refuses it* 18:32:36 *Vladimirlucian Hands Mime Food 18:32:54 what if it was invisible 18:32:58 *looks at the food* 18:33:25 Mime Loves Candy! I Stole All Of Nutty's Candy And Gave It To Mime! 18:33:47 *shares the candy with his friends* 18:34:03 Yum! 18:34:15 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:34:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:34:30 holy shit 18:34:33 lol 18:34:34 Mimey, do you like to eat worms? :D 18:34:42 there is a bunch of people how are not from gf here 18:34:44 *rolls eyes* 18:34:45 this is epic 18:34:57 *sticks his tongue out in disgust* 18:35:06 *Mime Flushes The Worms Down The Toliet* 18:35:14 I mean, GUMMY worms. 18:35:31 *shrugs as he never had them* 18:35:42 (barf) 18:36:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:36:05 hi 18:36:11 hi lumpy 18:36:30 Mimey, do you like Queen? (the band) 18:36:46 *Gives Spagetti To Mime* 18:37:02 test 18:37:03 Luigi: Spaghetti! 18:37:13 Mama Mia! 18:37:15 *looks at the spaghetti* 18:37:25 * Bot_Lumpy slices Fearlessjazp Television's neck 18:37:35 bad Lumpy 18:37:37 Wow 18:37:40 don't slice people's necks 18:37:41 how harsh 18:37:46 (dies) 18:37:47 that is nothing 18:37:49 Slice Mimey! 18:37:55 NO! 18:38:14 *gets on his unicycle and rides away* 18:38:22 Yolo? Not in the htf world 18:38:27 hahah 18:38:48 Mimey, when is your birthday? 18:38:56 We Are In The Chat World @Fearlessjazp Television 18:38:59 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Sandgar 18:39:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:39:12 it isn't responding right 18:39:14 !on 18:39:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:39:23 I told him to ignore you 18:39:32 seriously 18:39:37 !unignore Sandgar 18:39:38 Mr Creeper500: I'll now listen to all messages from Sandy 18:39:40 fuck you 18:39:42 *writes Jan 9 on the blackboard* 18:39:47 i will remember that next time 18:40:03 Jan 9... is that really a Capricorn? 18:40:06 It's my bot, I can just remove my name from the ignore list 18:40:15 * Bot_Lumpy break Mr Creeper500's neck for making me ignore Sandgar 18:40:32 Mime Should Have Paper So He Could Write On It And The Pepole Will All Know What He's Saying 18:40:35 !Lumpy kill Sandy 18:40:36 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandy like a fish, exclaims that his intestines look tasty and eats them. 18:40:59 *juggles some chainsaws* 18:41:33 yikes! 18:41:37 Mime don't do that 18:41:40 You are gonna die 18:41:51 * Bot_Lumpy crashes car killing all Tree Friends 18:41:59 *dies* 18:42:03 !ignore Sandgar 18:42:03 Mr Creeper500: I'll now ignore all messages from Sandy 18:42:07 :3 18:42:14 i toldja mime 18:42:17 *Revives Mime Mr Creeper And Me* 18:42:36 I have a... little bit disguting question for you, Mime. 18:42:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:42:58 !unignore Sandgar 18:42:58 Mr Creeper500: I'll now listen to all messages from Sandy 18:43:04 *crosses arms as "I am not answering that."* 18:43:30 *Gives Mime A Lego Set* 18:43:56 *injures his foot with one Lego piece* 18:44:16 Can Mime actually... burp? 18:44:24 no 18:44:55 *builds something with the Lego* 18:45:50 *builds weapon out of remaining lego* 18:46:12 (builds a ba'ath empire with a lego) 18:46:31 *finishes, has built a unicycle from the Lego pieces* 18:46:50 mime 18:46:58 won't the seat hurt your alse? 18:47:08 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:47:19 *hands it to Andrew* 18:47:39 Oh, Mimey built it for me! 18:47:39 Toothy's been through worse 18:47:48 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 18:48:11 *looks around and writes* "Has anyone seen Russell?" 18:48:12 andrew 18:48:22 the lego seat will hurt your alse 18:48:31 IDC 18:48:47 'russell 18:48:57 ^there he is @Mimey 18:49:05 Mime, which Russell? 18:49:27 *facepalms as Andrew asks that* 18:49:29 Mime's Worst Nightmare: 'cuddles 18:49:38 cuddles 18:49:46 Why Cuddles? 18:50:38 His Nightmare Is The Same As Cuddles Death Except Mime Replaced Cuddles 18:51:02 *plays the flute* 18:51:03 ah 18:51:43 Mimey, are you a vegetarian? 18:51:55 no 18:52:03 he eats peanuts and candy 18:52:12 *Mime Pukes At The Question* 18:52:43 Vegetarians are allowed to eat that @Fearless 18:52:53 Vegans are the ones who can't 18:52:58 Exactly. 18:53:08 oh 18:53:12 *eats a hotdog* 18:53:12 i didn't know 18:53:24 he is an omnivore then 18:53:36 Basically 18:53:46 Nutty is a candyvore, right? 18:53:52 Yep 18:53:58 Its Early Christmas And Mime Has Presents! 18:54:08 mime is a present 18:54:18 *looks for his wallet* 18:54:36 *starts to panic because he can't find it* 18:54:42 I Think Its In A Invisible Pocket 18:55:06 *keeps looking for the wallet while panicking* 18:55:19 (finds it 18:55:22 on the floor) 18:55:37 Is that his invisible wallet? 18:55:45 yes 18:55:56 How much money is in there? 18:56:40 how am i supposed to know? 18:56:43 it is invisible 18:56:57 Open it then? 18:57:09 here goes everything 18:57:12 (opens it) 18:57:21 200$ 18:57:25 Wow, Mimey is rich! 18:57:27 (gives it to mime) 18:57:33 he is 18:57:37 *counts the money* 18:57:48 *frowns* 18:58:05 *points to the new unicycle that costs $280* 18:58:42 oh 18:58:44 *looks at Mimey's ID* 18:58:57 (that is not invisible) 18:59:50 hey 18:59:55 isn't that against the law? 18:59:59 *Mime Turns Everything In The World Invisible* 19:00:05 He borrowed that to me? 19:00:25 *takes the ID back* 19:00:41 Template: 19:00:56 Template Is Invisble And No Words 19:01:06 mime killed us 19:01:19 *hands Mime a can of beans* 19:01:21 *Revives Me And Mr Creeper* 19:01:37 *doesn't eat that* 19:02:00 you putting my face, over the hole of the water hose 19:02:03 Beans, beans, beans. the more you eat, the more you...? :D 19:02:12 *Mime Watches Suprized Kitty* 19:02:15 *writes* "Meat?" 19:03:39 *then writes* "I don't like beans." 19:04:03 Why? 19:04:12 *Mime Reacts To Cute Things Exploding Then Pukes* 19:04:25 I bet because too much farts. 19:04:37 mime watched avgn 19:04:44 AND HATED IT 19:04:46 *writes* "Beans taste bad." 19:06:15 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 19:06:26 *Gives Mime A Kitten* 19:06:41 * Mr_Creeper500 gives Mime a kitten shaped bomb 19:06:44 mime is allergic 19:06:56 To Kittens? 19:07:03 RIP 19:07:19 yes 19:07:21 LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE FEARLESSJAZP 19:07:38 what did i do? 19:07:42 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:07:55 YAY! GOD REVIED MIME! 19:08:06 *writes* "I'm allergic to Petunia." 19:08:10 XD 19:08:14 Mime 19:08:19 Cause She's A Skunk? 19:08:21 It wasn't God, it was I, the mighty Bot Lumpy! 19:08:27 You were in her house and was just fine 19:08:36 ar-ar-arr! 19:08:44 " 'Cause she uses too much perfume nowadays..." 19:08:52 VOICE CONFORMED 19:09:05 He's writing it, isn't he? 19:09:24 *hiccups* 19:09:34 VOICE CONFORMED 19:09:50 oxygen loss on one side 19:10:09 *hiccups again* 19:10:20 VOICE MADNESS 19:10:40 *pops a bag behind Mime's back to scare him* 19:10:43 * Bot_Lumpy declares this as non-canon 19:11:04 Fanon Rules! 19:11:08 *rolls eyes and hiccups 901 more times* 19:11:21 XD 19:11:33 Heres The Hiccup Cure Drink Chocolate Milk With You Nose Pinched 19:11:41 Okay, not a good idea. 19:11:55 It Helps For Me When I Have Them 19:11:59 I just tries it with hot coffee ;~; 19:12:06 'XD 19:12:13 *drinks chocolate milk with nose pinched, then hiccups again* 19:12:20 Dangit 19:12:33 (leaves the room) 19:12:43 Or Should I Say DOGGONE IT! *Whistle Attacks* 19:13:11 Or should I say dammit! *Bot Lumpy attacks* 19:13:19 No 19:14:06 I hope i surprised him 19:14:08 *drinks 29 glasses of water* 19:14:25 LOOK OUT MIME! ITS WHISTLE! 19:14:37 *doesn't hiccup anymore* 19:14:50 yay 19:14:58 though i thought the scare would work 19:15:10 I Guess Warning Mime Is The Cure 19:15:21 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 19:15:22 *rolls eyes and then runs to the bathroom* 19:15:24 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 19:15:49 29 glasses of water = peeing too much. 19:15:55 eww 19:16:21 *Pukes* 19:16:29 *comes back and sits on someone's armchair* 19:16:33 right! Vlad died of sickness! 19:16:40 'XD 19:16:49 *Bot Lumpy Revives Me* 19:17:01 *looks for his glasses* 19:17:11 Just to kill him in a more gruesome way 19:17:16 *puts them on* 19:17:41 Like Looking At Skodwarde @Bot Lumpy 19:18:32 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:18:58 *reads "Forest times"* 19:19:22 Forest times... HTF version of New York Times? 19:19:44 Is There A HTF Version Of Youtube Called YouDieThenGetRevied? 19:20:07 i wish 19:20:18 *shrugs* 19:20:44 *goes to the computer and opens ForestTube* 19:20:58 *Gives Mime 100 Balloons* 19:21:12 *starts to fly away* 19:21:18 he is gonna float away right now 19:21:32 big FLY AWAY Mime! BE FREE! 19:21:48 How Did You Do That? 19:21:50 *is panicking because of being scared* 19:22:25 big.Like this except without the "." @Vlad./big 19:22:34 That is mole in the city all over again 19:23:32 *helps Mimey* 19:24:05 Mime! How Come Your Not Writing Anymore?! 19:24:16 he is in space now 19:24:35 *Brings Mime Back Down* 19:25:15 -!- Andrew332 has left Special:Chat 19:25:23 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:26:07 Should I Be Admin I Screamed SPAM ALERT Earlier 19:26:26 if you apply 19:26:44 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Administrators 19:27:06 Mime! You Should Come Back And Give More Peanuts To Everyone! 19:27:20 You can find out what you need over there, but we won't be holding elections again till after the new episodes 19:27:46 *is out of peanuts* 19:27:58 Plus Flaky Should Have A New Character Pop Up 19:29:05 *sighs sadly* 19:29:09 And Mime Get More Peanuts From Wal-Mart 19:29:36 We need sniffles 19:29:41 He built something cool 19:29:56 *gets some peanuts from Pop* 19:29:58 (puts peanut dust in the machu=ine) 19:30:02 A Automatic Peanut Making Machine? 19:30:06 It's raining peanuts! 19:30:40 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:30:40 Up Next On The Mime Channel Pickle And Peanut! 19:31:01 *eats some peanuts* 19:31:02 Mime and Mr. Pickels 19:31:18 Mr. Pickels Mime And Peanut 19:31:22 -!- Johnston Ryan has joined Special:Chat 19:31:37 *waves to Ryan* 19:32:03 https://goo.gl/YuNno0 Mime you lucky bastard 19:32:13 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:32:33 Can't post pics like that in chat 19:32:38 HEY! 19:32:42 DONT SAY THAT! ITS A BAD WORD 19:32:45 That's disgusting! 19:32:54 Ban this guy 19:32:56 You're allowed to curse here 19:33:02 *rolls eyes as he sees that, then he covers his eyes* 19:33:06 for posting image nasties 19:33:09 *Pukes* 19:33:11 -!- Johnston Ryan was banned from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 19:33:12 -!- Johnston Ryan has left Special:Chat 19:33:21 thank Jazus 19:33:31 *Pukes Like Splendid From Gems The Breaks* 19:33:36 *shivers in the corner* 19:33:46 It's ok you two 19:33:51 He's banned 19:34:02 And we can clear the chat history 19:34:10 He better not post shit like that on pages 19:34:12 i think 19:34:14 'clear 19:34:16 nope 19:34:19 I will report him to the VSTF 19:34:24 vstf? 19:34:25 CLEAR EVERYTHING 19:34:39 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:34:44 The people who ban users globally @Fearless 19:34:48 aha 19:35:03 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:35:35 *still shivering in the corner* 19:48:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:48:06 it is 19:48:08 i think 19:48:13 *opens Forestbook* 19:48:56 *gets upset because Giggles hasn't accepted his friend request yet* 19:49:11 but she likes you more than disco bear though 19:49:26 *nods and sighs sadly* 19:49:39 Robo Star From The Fanon Series Should Have His Own Forestbook Account 19:50:28 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:51:40 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:52:30 k 19:52:51 'toothy Toothy Went Out Of The Tree And Went Splat! 19:53:06 ouch 19:53:17 *writes a message to Giggles: "Giggles? It's me, Mime... Why you haven't accepted my request yet?"* 19:54:03 *Breaks Cro Marrot's Ice Block* 19:54:47 Cro! 19:54:52 He is alive! 19:55:30 Cro: OOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA! 19:55:34 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 19:55:36 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:56:10 He is on the loose! 19:56:57 I Got This Idea From Here: http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ooga_Booga! 19:57:31 *looks sad* 19:58:16 Are You Sad Cause Of Cro's Ice Block Being Destroyed? 19:58:53 *shakes head* 19:59:32 *is upset because Giggles hasn't accepted his friend request on Forestbook* 20:01:29 oh 20:03:25 The Mole Is The Worst Character Ever 20:03:57 yea 20:04:02 He is a Blind Bastard 20:04:04 *sees he has one new message, so he checks it* 20:05:45 I think the weirdest thing about the mole is his outfit 20:05:48 *gets annoyed because it was only Sniffles asking for some ants* 20:06:00 it looks like a thing that a female moslem wears 20:06:09 no offense 20:06:16 The Mole Is Also Dumb 20:06:24 yea 20:06:38 *writes* "Am I dumb?" 20:06:53 Not You! The Mole Is Dumb! 20:07:09 *writes* "Just asking." 20:07:14 *Bans The Mole On Forestbook* 20:07:25 I want to see moles reaction to his ban 20:08:15 He Commited Sudice After Getting Banned On Forestbook 20:08:55 XD 20:09:03 I wish i could see his entire face though 20:09:13 including his eyes 20:09:22 *sighs* 20:09:27 Watch The Episode Pet Peeve His Skeleton Shows Eyes And A Mouth 20:09:42 ik. 20:09:57 but i mean like his muslim like outfit taken off 20:11:07 It could be cool if his turtleneck was off 20:11:11 correction 20:12:35 and thus i killed the entire chat 20:12:51 Your Spamming The Chat 20:13:04 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 20:13:05 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:13:15 ok 20:13:18 kick me bot 20:13:57 rip 20:14:23 *Explodes To 329802340983280 Gazillion Pieces* 20:16:01 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 20:16:03 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:16:18 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 20:16:39 I Want Mr Creeper Back! 20:18:01 *gets on my bed* 20:18:24 "Nighty nighty. Mimey needs sleep." 20:18:54 *falls asleep* 20:19:05 *Mime Wakes Up To See Fliqpy And Fliqpy Kills Him* 20:20:00 *Watches 2girls1cup 328923798 Times And Melts* 20:20:05 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 20:20:28 sorry for the accidental spam 20:20:33 s'okee 20:21:56 !updatelogs 20:22:05 Filth: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 20:22:20 God fucking dammit 20:24:59 mario head 20:25:29 mario head? 20:25:57 that meme 20:26:03 that ytp meme 20:26:11 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 20:26:29 Ima Gonna Fly For You! 20:27:02 I Want Mime Back! 20:28:25 Mime flown the coop 20:35:28 yeah lol 20:36:52 :) 20:41:05 :) 20:55:15 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 21:02:33 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 21:03:05 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 2016 07 17